


【SS/童史】真刀真枪是不可能的，这辈子都没可能的

by reddancing



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddancing/pseuds/reddancing





	【SS/童史】真刀真枪是不可能的，这辈子都没可能的

# 虽然标题沙雕，内文应该挺正常（真的……

# 比段子长，所以分了一/二/三，是完结的

# 私设多，有参考，文末有说明

# 脑洞来自和基友的闲聊，昂殿“暴躁大爷（轻声）”的形象挥之不去（滚……

# 被老福特莫名屏蔽无数次，其实真的什么都没有！！

（一）

 

“所以，童虎前辈和师公到底谁更厉害呀？”

接受完童虎的指导后，贵鬼一派天真地问出上述危险话题。

童虎的太阳穴不自觉的抽搐了一下。真是头疼啊……他抹了一把不存在的汗，偷瞟了不远处观战的史昂好几眼。那个人听到了吧？虽然貌似不在意，其实只等我的回答，若是不合他的心意，绝对星屑旋转就招呼过来……

“到底谁更厉害呢？还是说童虎前辈不好意思说会输给师公？”贵鬼等了半天，见童虎没有反应，又追问了一句。

这孩子是天使吧！童虎在心中怒赞，这是一个多好的台阶啊，赶紧就坡下驴为上。

“你师公的本事你也见识过，小鬼应该有这个判断力。”很好！轻松地糊弄过去！童虎只差唱起赞歌。

“唔……可是我记得刚才您在教我的时候说，出招要利落稳健，不要像师公一样那么多花架子？”

完蛋了！甚至贵鬼都看出童虎脸上的绝望，与此同时，孩子只觉背后一凉，转头只见师公大人冷冷地瞥了童虎前辈一眼，又低下头翻了一页书，好像什么都没有发生过。

哇呜！贵鬼吐吐舌头，“童虎前辈，我是不是说错什么了？”

下次一定要跟小鬼约法三章，不能什么都往外捅。这样想着，童虎也只得摸摸贵鬼的脑袋，叹了口气说：“我送你回去吧，有空把我教的要领复习几遍。”

“哦……”贵鬼乖巧地移动出庭院，只在经过史昂身边时微微鞠躬致意。

童虎尴尬地站在原地，等贵鬼走远了，才深吸一口气认命道：“有什么等我回来再说吧。”

史昂大度地挥挥手，童虎却嗅出暴风雨前的宁静。

 

（二）

 

沏茶赔罪，童虎态度端正，缓缓开口解释：“贵鬼的基本功还不太扎实，穆可能更鼓励他的天性发展，但有些习惯在实战中是要吃亏的，我想趁他年纪小尽早纠正，没有别的意思。”

“倒是多劳您费心。”史昂端起茶杯，又嫌烫放下，不咸不淡地回了一句。

冷言冷语比暴风骤雨更难哄好，童虎有着深刻认识。他蹙眉沉思，绞尽脑汁思考对策。史昂沉默了一阵又毫无征兆地说：“我没生气。”

才怪！说没生气就是已经气到要爆炸啊！童虎暗自叫苦，一边抓耳挠腮，一边也懊恼自己一谈到武学就口无遮拦。

“真的，”史昂促狭地眯起眼睛，把童虎的窘迫尽数记下，“说起来……”他顿了顿，吊足童虎胃口后笑笑地说：“说起来我们也好久没有真刀真枪比试过吧？”

史昂的意思再明白不过，童虎不好再打马虎眼，只得顺着他：“那？要不咱们找一天练练？”

“择日不如撞日，明天吧。各选一种天秤座黄金圣衣的武器，不用小宇宙。”史昂跃跃欲试。

童虎暗自思忖，史昂以念力见长，徒手格斗本就于他不利，他却还提议使用武器——两百多年里，童虎把六种十二件武器演练地如入化境……

真是搞不懂这个人在想什么！童虎心头再度涌上无力感，明明自己有八成胜券在握，要答应这桩比试却还顾虑诸多。难道这就是所谓关心则乱？

“喂！发什么愣？可别想现在就认输！”史昂微怒，催促童虎的反应。

“我还有别的选择么？”童虎把已经凉了一会儿的茶杯递到史昂面前，“明天自当全力以赴。”

“彼此彼此。”史昂就着童虎的手喝了一小口茶，然后起身离去。

“哎！等等……”童虎忽然想起什么，“今晚不是说……”

“好好休息！免得免得明天输给我拿那个当借口。”史昂头也不回，只给童虎留下一个背影。

“我真是……哪儿说理去……”童虎欲哭无泪。

 

（三） 

 

冬日肃杀，天秤座黄金圣衣静静地坐落在庭院中，在朝阳下熠熠生光。

“你先选。”看到一身劲装的史昂，童虎不再存有让他放弃比试的念头，想着至少把选择武器的先手让给教皇大人。

史昂并不推辞，眼光扫视一圈，捡起一杆黄金枪在手中掂量了两下，随后挽了个枪花，用枪头指着童虎朗声道：“请教了。”

童虎浑身一凛，收起杂念旁骛，在剩余的兵器中选择了三节棍。

“好说！”再度抬头时，童虎的眼中燃起久违的战意。

 

与平日半娱乐性质的切磋不同，长枪在手的史昂调匀呼吸，脚下生根，观察童虎的动向。对面的人亦是同样正色，手持两梢节，暗自运气。

两人就这样沉默对峙，仿佛一片落叶都会打破这微妙的平衡。

“看招！”终于，史昂枪头横扫地面，画出一线后直冲向童虎。

“豪龙破军？”童虎架起两梢抵御攻势，心下惊骇不已，本以为这次比试史昂将按部就班，先试探一番后再全力争胜，不料一出手就是大杀招。——可这招童虎再熟悉不过，前次圣战时，他用豪龙破军大杀四方，歼灭大批进犯圣域的冥王军。想来史昂在他身边一同浴血，将要领学了七七八八。

但也正因这样，史昂你也应该明白吧？童虎有些烦躁地想，豪龙破军对体力要求极大，当时他将小宇宙燃烧到顶点，不过使上三次便上气不接下气。而现在，没有小宇宙加持，随随便便扔出大招，是打算一击不中的话直接投子认输么？

“以为避过豪龙破军就万事大吉了么？” 出枪落空的史昂也不恼，像是早有所料似的，一招不成又生一招。他猛地收回长枪，前手虚握，后手推送枪杆。黄金枪顺着前手滑出去，似潜龙出水直捣童虎咽喉。

“怒龙穿心！”童虎倒吸一口气，将三节棍收成一体为屏障，并辅以内力，抵在下巴颏上略显狼狈地又挡下一招。若是寻常三节棍而非黄金圣衣的一部分，童虎恐怕已被一枪封侯。

“有时间报招式不如想想怎么赢吧！”史昂一击不成，横扫枪头，借力空翻到童虎身后，竟又是一波豪龙破军。

童虎来不及细想，身体先一步做出反应。手持三节棍中节和一边稍节，用另一个稍节游离出去锁拿史昂的长枪。幸而这是史昂第二次用豪龙破军，威力打了折扣，童虎才能勉强控住兵器，又趁史昂抽拽长枪时迈步近身，用手持的稍节抡向对方面门。

“啪！”

“啊！”

击打声和惊呼声几乎同时响起，童虎一怔，随即一把丢下三节棍，上前查看史昂的伤势。

他对自己控制力道有绝对信心，棍子落下时还特地收了三分速度七分力道，确保史昂有闪避的时机，但沉闷的撞击声却依然像打在他的心上。

“该死！怎么样了？”童虎脸上满是焦虑。

“滚开！胜负未分，哪有闲工夫关心对手？”史昂厉声呵斥，使出十足力气把童虎推了个趔趄。史昂胡乱把被拉开的衣领拽好，遮住发红的锁骨，摆好架势准备再战。

见童虎还愣在原地，史昂用长枪一撩，把三节棍抛还给童虎。

“什么时候变得如此优柔寡断？身为教皇，我绝不放心把任务交给这样的战士。”史昂讥诮地瞥了童虎一眼，一边摆好架势随时准备开战。

搞不好真是上辈子欠他的。童虎无奈地收拾三节棍，又不着边际的想，刚才直接一狠心把人撂地上是不是更好一点。

“又在动什么坏心眼？”史昂不耐道。

“嗳！来了，来了。怎么有人赶着趟儿找打呢？”将三节棍挂在脖子上，腾出双手狠狠拍了几下面颊，童虎重整旗鼓，痞笑着怼回去。

“啧，光会逞口舌之利，看你输了还有什么话好说？”

说话间史昂枪尖划过一道弧线，虚晃一枪后一招幻影龙牙又狠又疾。童虎几乎避无可避，电光火石间想起这幻影龙牙乃是他在庐山镇守魔星时琢磨出的招式，史昂理应不曾见过，眼下却俨然有八分神似。难道？眼看枪尖就要刺到额头，童虎大喝一声：“你偷师！”

史昂动作一滞，硬生生收住长枪。“你说什么？”他冷冷地问。

童虎定了定神道：“豪龙破军和怒龙穿心你见我用过，依样画葫芦不奇怪。但幻影龙牙是我在庐山所创，你怎么会知道？难道圣衣修复师能读取圣衣记忆的传闻是真的？”

史昂第一次愣了神，他在脑海中细细回顾刚才为止的比试，可以肯定的是，他依照约定没有燃烧小宇宙，但与生俱来的天赋却被激烈的战况催发。“我只是觉得在那个场景下，如果用那样的招式就会取胜……”他喃喃自语，“身体就不由自主那样移动了。或许真的是它告诉我的？”

仔细摩挲着手中的长枪，史昂的神识逐渐与之联通。流云龙影、伏龙翔天、飞龙在天、龙困于野……史昂缓缓念出枪法的招式名，童虎听着听着化棍为枪，应和着史昂演练起来。

史昂出神地望着童虎，眼前人枪法出神入化，拉、横、扦、捂、挑、掏、贯招招赏心悦目，与他意念中的人影重叠起来。

原来，两百年你是这样度过的啊……史昂报招式的声音越来越低，他感到胸口一阵钝痛——神识越深入，越能感受到持有者当时当刻的心境。而那个童虎，茫然愁苦，无人能够言说。

“怎么啦？是被打到的地方开始疼了么？”童虎发现史昂没了声音，赶忙收了武器上前问询。

史昂脸色苍白，轻轻拂掉童虎的手，叹了口气：“两百年啊，我竟希望自己什么都不知道……” 

恋人难得脆弱的样子刺痛童虎的双目，念及自己当时的境况，他不难想到是什么惹得史昂伤神。但童虎的两百年可没有被都浪费在自怨自艾这种没出息的事情上，开解人的本事他也是一等一，尤其是自家恋人。

童虎朗声笑道：“就你狡猾！碰到对自己不利的事情就要忘掉，只记下别人亏你的欠你的。”

“我……”史昂语塞，搜肠刮肚找不到应对的话。心乱了，什么都乱了。

“不过啊，你也还是少碰我的圣衣，免得又觉察出不该让你知道的东西。”童虎乘胜追击，分散史昂的注意力。

“嗯？你还瞒着我什么？”史昂下意识发问。

“都说不应该让你知道，我怎么会自己坦白？”童虎好笑道，偶尔失神的史昂真是可爱的紧，童虎没忍住撸了一把恋人的头发，“好了好了，多思无益，劳心伤神，别瞎琢磨那些虚头八脑的招式了。把豪龙破军和怒龙穿心两招再练练熟，应付任何情况都绰绰有余。”

“有什么用？照样赢不了你！”史昂忿然，没好气地给了童虎一肘。

“哈哈，想要赢我还不容易？说一声就行，我分分钟认输。”

“……哼，好像我多想赢你。不对，好像我赢不了你！”

“噗……好好好，你说什么就是什么。”童虎一如既往毫无原则。

 

 

【童史小剧场】

虎爷：快让我看看，伤的怎么样？要不要涂点药膏？

昂殿：没事儿～只是有点肿。

虎爷：咦！你这人还真古怪。

昂殿：什么意思？

虎爷：之前留下一点痕迹都能给我看几天脸色，现在红的都连成片了都不计较。

昂殿：那怎么能一样？这是我技不如人，受伤理所当然。那个……

虎爷：怎么说？

昂殿：反正不是我技不如人……

虎爷：所以是自愿的？那就更奇怪了，既然你愿意，还闹什么？

昂殿：滚！

 

【爷孙小剧场】

贵鬼：童虎前辈，后来师公没为难你吧？

童虎：嗨！怎么可能？

贵鬼：唔……骗人！前辈一定和沙加前辈一样，被从床上踹下来了吧？

童虎：小娃娃想什么呢？

贵鬼：打是亲，骂是爱，又疼有爱用脚踹啊。

童虎：……这都谁教的！

 

 

【注】

1、文中长枪招式幻影龙牙、怒龙穿心、豪龙破军、伏龙翔天、飞龙在天引用自《全职高手》中战斗法师的招式名。

2、文中枪法和三节棍的部分描写参考搜索内容

https://baike.baidu.com/tashuo/browse/content?id=e0a309bf549e087890c7b8ca&fr=qingtian&lemmaId=1876534 （枪）  
https://baike.baidu.com/tashuo/browse/content?id=63ebc0fd57bc461e5c1a3df2&fr=qingtian&lemmaId=4352817 （三节棍）


End file.
